Let's Survive
by Sleepless Demon
Summary: Naruto is living his life, but suddenly sees the world become something similar to a horror movie. Naruto now runs to stay alive and fights when he has to. The world is chaotic and fights to stay alive, even though the dead wants it dead. OC creation so people can add their own character
1. The Beginning of the End

Sleepless D: Walking Dead enjoyer here, though I'm only on season 3 at the moment, so don't ruin anything for me and I'm trying to get the two games of Walking Dead I know of. Naruto characters and I will be making up my own shit about this story, so it will be fun. I believe I'm going to be the first in making a crossover of Naruto/The Walking Dead, I was the same with Naruto/Dead Island, I hope people enjoy it and sorry if it's not that good to begin with, I haven't been feeling well lately. Peace out.

* * *

On a walker infested street, several walkers are consuming a dead body while a small trail of blood heads to an alleyway where a crashed car sits, dusty and dry blood covering it and a bag next to it. On the other side of the car, a blond haired man leans against the car, holding onto his arm which bleeds fresh blood. He wears an orange hoodie which has blood staining it and bloody jeans. He slowly leans to the side, soon having his head ground level and looks carefully under the car. He sees the walkers consuming the body and breathes heavily, slowly crawling under the can and grabs the bag. The man sweats a little, feeling worry and sick as he smells the rotting walkers nearby before dragging it towards him.

He soon gets out from under the car and breathes hard, scared of what's going on and hears static and a voice come from the bag, making him try to cover the voice in a panic. The walkers slowly turn and head for the car and the man curses, reaching in the bag and hears a woman's voice, but he turns it off and quickly gets up to run, trying his best to ignore the pain in his arm. He slowly starts to think of what happened before all this occurred which is now a week ago if he remembers.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It is a brisk hot day and a light cool wind coming through the window, blowing across the hair of a snoring young man with blond hair and a magazine of topless swimsuit models covering his face. He is wearing jeans and slippers of a fox. The room he's in is a normal looking living room, a nice looking TV and furniture.

A rather annoyed and quick tapping is soon heard as well as an annoyed breathing before a rather slim hand rips the magazine off the man's face, nearly ripping the man's nose off. He yells in pain and covers his face, rubbing his nose before looking to see a red haired woman that's twice his age, but you'd find that hard to believe. "What you doing in my room...why the hell am I in the living room?" He wonders and looks around.

"You tell me, you're reading nudie magazines again Naruto and I told you I don't want you masturbating in the living room!" The woman yells, smashing his face with the magazine.

"What are you talking about!?" Naruto yells, covering his head. "I went to sleep in my room and I beg you, stop using the word 'masturbate'! It sounds wrong and horrible coming from my mum's mouth...not that I do..." Naruto yells, blushing a little and looks at the magazine with confusion. "That's not mine, mine's big black woman...I don't have a magazine like that!" Naruto yells, getting up and covering his head. "Dad's playing a trick on me! You know he does this to me! You know I'm a heavy sleeper!" Naruto yells, quickly running out of the room.

"You do that again and you'll be sleeping with a boot up your ass!" Naruto's mother yells.

Naruto swears he's going to punch his dad for this, knowing he went to bed early and looks at his clock, thankful that he's still early and quickly puts on a white t-shirt and a sleeveless, zip up orange hoodie before removing slippers and putting on trainers. He leaves his room and his mother still yelling at him while ripping up the magazine. "I told you it isn't mine." Naruto chuckles, knowing that she acts on emotions, but still loves her before hurrying out of the door and closes the door behind him.

Naruto quickly goes to an orange bike. "Sounds like you're in deep shit again Naruto." A girl's voice laughs, making Naruto look and see a rather tanned girl wearing boy clothes and her hair tied up in a knot. "Your mum catch you masturbating again?" She asks while holding a hose behind her.

"I wasn't masturbating! My dad is screwing me to try and move out and using my mum as a weapon." Naruto tells her and looks at her a little. "You smell bad Tenten, might want to wash or something." Naruto tells her, trying to annoy her since she annoyed him.

Tenten lowers her eyes before pulling the hose out and sprays it in Naruto's face, making him yell before quickly peddling his bike away. "I'll get you for that Tenten!" Naruto yells with a laugh before ridding away, glad he has a friend that he can have fun with.

"You can try!" Tenten yells before going back to the gardening.

Xxxxx

Naruto rides through the small town and soon stops outside a music shop; he chains his bike to a tree before entering. He quickly move to the back and puts on a nametag and stands by the register. "You're earlier than usual Naruto." A woman says, looking at him with a slight glare.

"That's cause my mum woke me up before I slept in." Naruto chuckles a little, making the woman roll her eyes.

"You know you won't impress a woman if you still live with your parents, you're twenty-four already." She tells him.

"So? My friend is twenty-five and still lives at home." Naruto tells her, making the woman roll her eyes again while he watches the time pass.

Xxxxx

Naruto is half asleep when it's close to 1 O'clock; he gets his ear pinched and yells in pain, glaring at his superior who passes him a box. "Put these on the shelves." She tells him, making Naruto roll his eyes in response and looks round, seeing that they're the only two people in the shop.

Naruto takes the box and walks from the counter, sighing a little before he bends down behind a shelf to check on what needs adding. The doors open and Naruto hears someone walk in, Naruto figures that it's just a customer and starts stacking the shelves up. "Can I help you sir...are you alright?" The woman asks in a slightly concerned voice.

Naruto raises his head slightly, looking and seeing a man stumble towards her, soon quickening his pace to her. She raises her eyebrow before he grabs her and tries to bite her, she screams in shock, trying to keep the man away and Naruto becomes shocked, quickly getting up to get to her, but he stumbles over the box he was unloading. The woman screams in pain and shock when the man bites into her shoulder.

Naruto quickly jumps up and rushes over to them, quickly grabbing the person and rips him from his co-worker and slams them into a nearby wall covered in CDs. Naruto quickly goes and checks on his co-worker, seeing her bleeding badly, making sure that she's alright and she looks in more fear. Naruto looks and sees the person getting up, looking their way and blood oozing from his mouth and Naruto sees that his right arm is torn to shreds, but he isn't bleeding as much as he should.

The man stumbles towards the two, Naruto pushes his female co-worker away and grabs the man's forearms as he tries to grab him. Naruto curses, surprised that the man's strength and starts pushing Naruto backwards. Naruto quickly kicks the man in the groin, but the man just stumbles and pushes harder, surprising Naruto slightly and kicks him again, but again, that doesn't do anything that Naruto thought would happen. Naruto looks back, seeing the doorway to the backrooms/storage room and toilets; he quickly pulls the man that way and enters the backrooms and sees the toilet to the right and the man still trying to bite him. "Fuck off you fucking sick bastard!" Naruto yells, pulling hard and throws him towards the toilets.

The man falls into the toilet and Naruto quickly closes the door and locks it from the outside, Naruto quickly throws a few boxes at the door so that it would be harder to open. Naruto quickly hurries out of the backrooms and looks, seeing his co-working holding onto the wound she received and Naruto curses a little, taking out his mobile and dials for the police and ambulance. He bends down to tries and keep his co-worker calm and hears the phone pick up. _"This is a recording. We at the 911 emergency number are currently held up at the moment. We recommend hanging up and calling back immediately, should you still not get through, please wait and call again later...This is a recording-"_ The voice on the phone says, making Naruto hang up in slight shock and anger, looking at her and looks back, wondering what that guy's problem is.

"I can't call the police or an ambulance, we're going to have to-" Naruto began, but gunshots are soon heard and the two look, seeing people running and a few police vehicles driving by. "...What the hell is going on?" Naruto wonders, helping his co-worker up. "We're going to have to go to the hospital to check that bite...cause I can't get to the police or anything..." Naruto says in a worried voice.

"And leave that crazy guy in the store!?" She yells, holding onto her bite wound painfully. "I'll go to the hospital, you just keep trying to get through to the police." She tells him, getting up and feeling a little light headed and nauseous. She walks slowly out of the store and Naruto feels the need to help her, but she'd end up yelling at him and sits by the counter, hearing banging from the toilets, not as loud as he was expecting, almost like he's not trying to escape.

Xxxxx

Naruto sits on the counter, trying over and over again to try and get through to the police, he even tried his friend Tenten whose father is a cop, but it doesn't seem to reach her end. Naruto starts hearing shooting and slowly walks to the front doors, looking carefully and seeing people running. They mostly seem to run from blood covered people and a few policemen are shooting at the bloody people, even a few gung ho people shooting as well, but theirs was mostly on the bloody ones and a few on the running people. Naruto sweats a little and moves away from the windows, unsure what to do since it looks like a war is coming his way. Naruto quickly looks round, seeing nothing to defend himself with and curses at his misfortune. He quickly starts grabbing CDs that he can throw without feeling guilty about throwing and breaking them, mostly Justin Bieber CDs. He stays behind the counter, practising a little and throws a CD case, hitting a poster he was aiming for, but not very well, either way, it's going to hurt.

A few more minutes pass and Naruto is feeling sick and fear as the people are busy trying to kill each other, people with weapons against bloody and some missing limbed people. Naruto soon throws the CDs on the floor, figuring that throwing a CD at people with missing limbs would only annoy them. Naruto quickly runs to the backroom, aiming to flee out of the fire escape door, not caring if he gets his bike or not since it is chained to a warzone. Naruto smashes through the back door and hears someone crying in pain, he looks and sees two people consuming a person that's still alive, but only barely.

Naruto feels the need to vomit, but he quickly runs away, knowing he won't be able to save the dying person and runs through the alleyway. He side steps a bleeding woman with a missing breast and quickly runs into the street. He turns his head and sees a gun no more than a few inches from his face and yells in shock and fear before ducking. "Naruto?" Someone calls, making Naruto open his eyes and looks, seeing a rather muscular man that's looks good in his forties and recognises him as Tenten's father and wearing a police uniform and a gun, soon realising that he was the one with the gun. "Have you seen Tenten!?" He demands, grabbing Naruto's shoulder and get him standing.

"I...Uh..." Naruto began, but the man aims and shoots into the alleyway, killing the one breasted woman and shakes Naruto.

"Have you seen Tenten or Tamara!?" He yells, making Naruto nod.

"Yeah! They...Tenten was home last time I checked, doing the gardening!" Naruto yells, gaining a sigh of relief from the man. "What the hell is going on Mr Taylor?" Naruto asks fearfully, seeing the bloody people move round and gunshots coming from police officers nearby, shooting at bloody people that are looking very sick, almost like they were dead at one point.

"Get back to your home and get your family and mine out of the town, stay in the outskirts if you have to. If it's not safe there, leave and stay away from public areas, the people aren't right in the head, large numbers of them aren't dying and only die by gunshots to the head." Taylor tells him, making Naruto nod fearfully. "I have to try and save as many people as I can, I need you to protect my family, I don't think this thing's gotten that far, so move fast and don't look back." Taylor tells him.

"O-Okay..." Naruto says, a little scared now.

"Move it Naruto! Run and don't get caught, or you will die!" Toylor yells, shooting again at bloody people and Naruto runs fast, avoiding any sort of person that's either bleeding or not, not wanting to get bitten like his co-worker and hopes she's alright in her car.

Xxxxx

Naruto ran the entire time, he ran until his muscles burned and his veins pumped battery acid. Then he ran some more. Naruto only stops temporarily when he reaches his house, having ran a few miles straight and his clothes are drenched in sweat. Naruto stops and coughs hard, calling for him mum, quickly looking round for any sign of her, but there was no sign of her and he searched the entire place twice.

"Naruto, what's going on? You're acting like you're being chased by the police." Someone says, making Naruto look to see Tenten at his front door and sees his fear in his eyes. "What's going on?" She asks while he hurries over to her.

"We've got to get out of town, get your mum and leave, I have to find my mum and dad...wait...he's out of town...just get your mum and leave town!" Naruto orders her, making her surprised and thinks he's overreacting.

"Naruto, take a breath and think on what you're doing." Tenten tells him.

Naruto waves his arms, trying to explain what's going on, but then he probably would find out what's going on would probably be on the telly. He hurries over to the TV and turns it on, quickly changing channels and soon reaches the news channel, showing a scared newscaster on the street. "een in total chaos. People are dying on the street and getting back up and the police are doing their best to deal with the sit-" The on the scene newscaster began, but a group of bloody people quickly rushed to him and grab him, quickly biting into him and he screams in pain and shock before the screen went black and back to the station newscasters.

"We apologise for the interruption, we advise all civilians to stay inside and barricade all windows and doors until the police and national guard have dealt with the crisis." The newscaster tells the audience.

Tenten looks in shock and horror, unsure what to do. "Look, your dad told me to take my family and your mum out of here, out of town. Where's my mum?" Naruto asks her, making Tenten look at him with slight fear and worry.

"She...She went shopping." She tells him, making Naruto panic slightly since the shops are into town and his mum is caught in the middle of it now. Naruto goes to run, but Tenten grabs him and stops him from running any further. "Naruto! We need to get out of here...my dad's out there, but I believe he'll be fine and I believe your mum is too. We need to help my mum!" She says, tears running down her cheeks and hopes that he dad will be alright.

Naruto lets out a silent tear, wanting to go and rescue her, but right now, he needs to help his friend and her surprisingly elderly mother. "A-Alright..." Naruto whispers in a sad voice, wanting to cry harder. "Take w-what you n-need...f-from your house...I'll t-take what I can h-here..." Naruto tells her, gaining a nod from her and they start moving out and Naruto stands there for a minute.

He breaths hard and slowly moves to his room, taking a bag and puts clothes into it and walks out of his room, he thinks for a second and walks over to his parent's room and starts searching a nearby draw. He smiles a little when he sees a picture of his family and takes it and soon finds what he was looking for, his dad's old army knife. He places it on his person and quickly moves to the kitchen and starts taking out food, snacks and dried ramen mostly and moves to the front door. He stops, wanting to hope that his mum and dad are alright and quickly goes back in and takes out a permanent marker and writes on the door before leaving for his neighbour.

Naruto hurries over to the neighbours, seeing Tenten helping her mother pack the car quickly, still arguing with her mother about the danger and what her father said. "Hey Mrs Tamara..." Naruto says with a sad smile, not really feeling like himself anymore since he's been seeing people killing people and a literal sense of 'man eat man' world.

"Hello Naruto." The woman known as Tamara replies, wearing a nice pink blouse and tight blue jeans with grey round her sides, but still a dark brown. She looks surprisingly young for her age of sixty, making Naruto wonder why Tenten's dad married someone that is twenty years older than him. "What is this hullabaloo about the town going crazy?" She asks, trying to take a bag away from Tenten.

"I don't know...people are killing people and eating people...Mr Taylor told me to get you and my family out of here..." Naruto says with a slightly shaky voice.

"Where's your mother and father then?" Tamara asks him.

"...Mum went shopping in the town and dad's away on business..." Naruto whispers, trying not to cry.

Tamara looks sad and walks over to him and wraps her arms round him. "I'm sorry to hear that...maybe your mum is leaving the town and your dad's still safe." She whispers, gaining a small nod from Naruto. "We best be off then...Tenten, did you take your dad's collection?" She asks, gaining a nod from Tenten who shows a gun from her bag.

"Let's be off before what happens in town happens here then...you may want to go back and leave a note for your parents should they come here...where are we going?" Tamara asks.

"I already left a note, and I think Riverdale Park will be a good place for the time being, till we find out what's going on." Naruto says, knowing it's a short jouney away, but they can go further is they find it dangerous, but hopes he doesn't have to.

Tamara nods and soon gets into the car while Tenten quickly goes into the house to double check on things before leaving, locking the door and leaving something behind, should her dad get back here. Naruto gets in the back and looks at the stuff, surprised that they packed so much so fast, or maybe he took longer than he thought while Tenten gets in the car and turns it on before driving away.

Naruto looks outside the window, seeing his and Tenten's house go away in the distance and a small message left on the front door. 'Mum, dad, I'm sorry for not being here. If you get back, I'll be at Riverdale Park as long as I can and I hope you'll make it. I love you, Naruto.' Is now written on the door.

* * *

Sleepless D: Well I hope you guys enjoyed it, I don't really know what happened during the whole Walking Dead apocalypse and how it started. I feel like I didn't commit it much to the moment, but here's a fun thing, you can add your own character/OC in it...it's like my Naruto Dead Island story, but I'm making it up as I go along, so the story is fresh. Also, it's going to be reaching the what happens until the beginning. Peace out.

Name:

Hairstyle/Colour:

Body Build:

Sex:

Personality:

Outstanding Feature:

Background:

Clothes:

Group or alone:

Personal items:

Weapon of choice:

Traits/skills:

Nationality:


	2. Running There and Back

Sleepless D: I'm not from America, so I don't know the terrain and stuff, I would've done it in England...but sadly, we don't have guns. Hope everyone enjoys it, there's going to be more horrific scenes and more undead. Peace out.

* * *

At a park called Riverdale Park, a car is parked on the pavement and a little on the grass, people are leaving the town rather rapidly, going against the newscaster's advice. Naruto sits on a nearby bench, his elbows on his knees and his hands covering his face, remaining silent and hopes. Tenten tries to get through on her mobile, wondering if her father's alright. Tamara remains sitting in the car with the door open, taking a few breathes as she prays that Taylor, her husband is safe and sound.

A few other people are staying at the park, looking at the people moving away since the chaos seems to grow. Everyone is carrying what they can and taking cars, occasionally getting in a traffic jam which makes Tenten worry since they'd find it hard to move with their car is the streets down clear up soon.

Naruto takes a deep breath and sits back, leaning back and looks at the passing cars, some people complaining about their car since it's on the pavement. Naruto looks round a little and sees someone in the corner of his eye, he looks and jumps when he sees a rather thin figured man with red hair standing next to him with his arms crossed. "...You alright?" Naruto asks him, making the person look his way, seeing that his eyes are black from lack of sleep. He seems to be round Naruto's age, maybe a couple of years younger, he wears a red jacket, dark blue jeans and white trainers. He has a large bag pack and Naruto notices a tattoo on the guy's head, making Naruto raise an eyebrow, but figured it's better than some he's seen.

The man doesn't speak, but rocks slightly back and forth, watching the cars trying to drive, the honking makes him cover his ears, slightly annoyed by the sound. Naruto tilts his head a little and watches the cars, he looks round a little and sees a small convenient store and wonders. "Hey Tenten, do we need anything from the shops?" Naruto calls, rubbing his eyes a little.

"...Um...maybe some drinks for the road." Tenten tells him, looking and seeing the red haired man standing nearby, but ignores him and starts trying to get through to her father.

Naruto nods, getting up and walks towards the shop, going by some cars that have drivers that are more than annoyed. Naruto enters the shop and sees that quite a lot of the stuff has been bought while the cashier is watching a small portable TV. Naruto looks, grabbing a basket and starts putting drinks of water and fizzy drinks in the basket, looking round and takes some snacks and other items.

Naruto puts the basket on the counter and the cashier looks at the items, quickly doing a sum in his head. "Sixty-five dollars." He says, making Naruto a little sceptical on the amount.

"How much!?" Naruto yells, knowing that the items wouldn't be that much.

"Sixty-five, the world seems to have gone to hell...looks like some terrorist attack south of Everett and it's spreading north. I don't give a shit on the amount, I'm just getting money so I can be on my way to the airport." The cashier tells Naruto, looking at the TV and Naruto hears yelling.

"...You really know how to get people to agree." Naruto says in a sarcastic voice and places less than the man said. "Got any bags?" Naruto asks the man.

"No, ran out a little while ago." The man says, chuckling a little. "Take the basket, won't need it if the terrorists get here."

Naruto goes to tells him that he doesn't think its terrorists, but he stops, unsure since he doesn't even know what caused those people to start eating one another. Naruto walks out of the shop and quickly makes it back to his neighbours. He raises an eyebrow when he sees Tamara talking with the red haired man, but he doesn't seem to respond. Tenten looks, seeing that Naruto has a basket filled with items, she was about to ask why, but she hears her phone pick up and breathing. "Dad!" She yells, feeling hope.

"Tenten? Oh thank god, are you and your mother safe?" He asks, breathing hard and Tenten hears gunshots in the background.

"Yeah...Naruto told me and showed me on the news on what's going on, Mum's alright, are you alright? Where are you?" She asks, feeling hope in her voice and her mother hears Tenten talking, she looks and hurries over to her.

"I'm alright at the moment, I'm having to move a lot and I'm at Safeway at the moment...I don't think I can get back to you at the moment, there's too much chaos on the streets. I may not be able to meet you immediately, I love you and just stay where you are...unless you're not outside the town, in which case, keep moving. I love you and your mother so much, and I promise that I will fin-" Tenten's father began, but was cut off, making Tenten panic a little and looks at her phone, seeing that she lost the signal and starts crying.

Naruto is a little surprised by this, knowing that Tenten is one of the toughest people he knew and didn't know how to act while Tamara takes her daughter and hugs her, comforting her. Naruto pats her shoulder, wanting to comfort her before he puts the basket down. "You got through to him...at least you know he's still alive." Naruto says, hoping to cheer her up.

"Yeah...and Taylor...your father is a survivor, so don't worry sweetheart." Tamara tells her, hugging her tightly.

Naruto smiles a little before picking up the basket and puts it in the car. He feels like someone's behind him and looks, seeing the red haired guy standing nearby, surprising him a little. "Hi there...I'm Naruto..." Naruto says, holding out his hand.

The red haired man looks at the hand, moving his shoulder and twitches his neck. "Gaara..." He says with a surprisingly croaky voice and looks at the cars nearby.

"So where you heading Gaara?" Naruto asks, figuring he's an alright person, if a little quiet.

"I was heading home to California..." Gaara replies, rocking backwards and forwards a little more.

"I see...well we're heading out of town and I don't know how you'll be able to get south since all the chaos is down south." Naruto tells him.

Gaara nods, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I know...I was supposed to be on an airplane three hours and twenty six minutes ago. But all flights stopped and wouldn't let me on my flight." Gaara tells him, rubbing his hands together and starts walking a little, but just going back and forth.

"I see...well...do you have any place to go now?" Naruto asks him, making Gaara shake his head. "...Do you know anyone here?" Naruto then asks.

"You and the woman over there." Gaara replies, making Naruto sigh and rub his neck a little.

"You can come with us till we can get you on a trip to California if you want?" Naruto asks him.

Gaara nods. "Thank you..." He simply replies and continues to walk back and forth, making Naruto wonder what's wrong with him.

Xxxxx

They stay there for about six hours; Tenten continues to try to try and recall her father, now using Naruto's phone since hers died. Gaara keeps walking back and forth in the same place, Tamara tries to talk with Gaara, but he doesn't seem to respond much. Naruto sits on the bench, seeing the cars are all but gone, some having been abandoned or trying to take supplies.

Gunshots are heard in the distance, but the amount is decreasing rapidly which makes Tenten worry greatly. She is wondering if it's the police or if the 'People With Gun's' club is having a field day, good idea would be that the targets are becoming less, the bad is they're running out of ammunition and the worst is they're being taken out. Tenten keeps her gun on her person for safety, screams are soon heard as a few people run from the streets, soon being followed by sickly looking people covered in blood and even look like some of them have been consumed.

Tenten's eyes widen in shock and quickly places the phone away, seeing more people run from the streets and some being grabbed by the bloody people. The four look and see them being ravaged, eaten, scratched and held onto by the bloody people. A few of the bloody people spots the four and move their way. Naruto quickly rushes from the bench and tells Tamara to get into the car and also telling Gaara, but Gaara just rubs his ears and Tenten takes the gun out and aims it threateningly at the person. "Stay back!" Tenten orders, but the people walk straight for her. "I said stay back!" Tenten orders m.

Naruto curses loudly. "Tenten! Move it! We've got to get out of here!" Naruto yells, seeing Tenten back away slightly.

Tenten curses and shoots at the person, hitting their shoulder, but the person just staggers a little and keeps walking to her. Tenten is slightly shocked by this and moves away, unsure how to act now. Gaara walks past her, his eyes looking at the leading one and continues to walk to it. The person goes to bite him, but Gaara grabs its wrist and redirects it to stumble past him on the right, Gaara quickly sends a kick to its leg, causing it to snap and fall to his knees. Gaara quickly grabs its right arm and twists it a little, soon smashing his fist into the forearm and the bones to rip from the skin, blackish blood leaking from the wound. One of the other bloody people goes to grab Gaara, but he sends a kick at the woman, causing her to flop back and hit the ground. Gaara focuses on the person in his hand and quickly moves the broken arm round the front of the person's neck and uses the bones that are sticking out to puncture the man's neck before Gaara punches the back of the man's head so he hit the floor.

The third bloody person goes to grab Gaara, but he grabs the man's arm when it came into reach and kicks the side of the man's leg, causing it to dislocate and the man lands on his knees, seemingly unfazed by the break. Gaara feels the resistance and the person trying to grab and eat him, but Gaara kicks the man's head a few times before kicking them a fourth time and they hit the ground. Gaara looks, seeing the woman crawling towards him and he quickly sends an upward kick into the woman's face, causing her to hit the ground, moving a little, but stops moving, knowing that the nasal cartilage went straight into her skull and brain.

Gaara looks, seeing the person that he stabbed the bones into trying to get up by pushing themselves up with their only arm, the other is trying to pull away from his neck. Gaara kicks its arm, breaking the bone and walks away. Tenten, Tamara and Naruto stay there, looking in shock by what Gaara did, despite looking small and petite; he was able to beat the crap out of three bloody people and probably killed them, if they were alive. The third person gets up again, breathing deeply and staggers towards Gaara.

"Behind you!" Naruto yells, but Tenten moves to the side and aims, firing and hitting the person in the head, killing him and Tenten shakes a little, soon aiming at Gaara.

"Where the fuck did you learn that!?" She yells, seeing Gaara cover his ears a little and closes his eyes, blood staining his knuckle that he punched with.

"My father taught me how to fight...they're not normal...their smell is wrong." Gaara says, rocking his head back and forth as he walks.

Tenten looks at him, aiming still, but she spots the person Gaara broke the limbs of and is shocked that they're alive. "What the hell is going on?" She wonders.

"...I think those horror movies came true..." Naruto says, remembering the chaos in the streets of the store he worked in. "We've got something like zombies...if not, exactly like zombies." Naruto says and looks at the unmoveable man. "By all rights, he should be dead or crying in pain...people are eating each other and...I think we need to move!" Naruto yells, seeing more bloody people heading their way.

Tenten looks and starts to panic and heads for the car and sees Gaara about to enter the back seat with her mother. "Hey! Get the fuck away from there!" She orders

Gaara stops and looks at her, a little confused. "Tenten! You see these things are zombies! He took out three of them by himself! I'd rather have him on our side! Now get in!" Naruto orders her, making Tenten want to smack him, but curses, quickly running to the car and gets into the car and drives off, kicking off the dirt and grass while the 'zombies' try to catch them.

Xxxxx

They drove for awhile and soon drove over the bridge and stopped after driving a mile and found themselves at a small group of parked cars with about seven dozen people. They're are remaining on the roads and round the grassy areas, waiting for whatever chaos is going on to be over in town. They have been waiting for a few hours and they're unsure what's going on and they look towards the town, seeing flames and the lights inside the town are going off rapidly, making people worried.

Naruto sits on the car bonnet of Tamara's car, Tenten keeps checking Naruto's phone, but it doesn't have any signal, Gaara stands on the road, looking towards the town while Tamara is sleeping in the car. The group of people were arguing on what was happening in town, terrorist attack, a pandemic, insane people and so on. Tenten saw the chaos and that the things in there are more zombies, but she wouldn't want to call them zombies since it's not the movies.

Everyone in the site kept arguing while Naruto sighs, going into the backseat of the car and rubs his arms. He looks at Tamara and quickly looks through the back, finding the blanket and places it on Tamara before closing the door, feeling tired and closes his eyes, hoping to take up with his mum yelling at him about his dad's porn.

Tenten sighs, giving up on the phone and walks to her car, seeing some people give up on guessing and want to go to sleep in their cars. Tenten looks into the car, seeing her mother and her best friend sleeping in the back, she yawns and sits in the car, wondering what the future is going to be since there's chaos and people dying. She looks round and sees Gaara standing a little whiles away, she is confused and gets out of the car to check on him.

"Hey, aren't you tired?" She asks him, seeing him stand there throughout their time there.

"Yes..." Gaara replies, but doesn't look towards her.

"Then you can go into the car and rest...I'll keep watch." Tenten tells him.

"No..." Gaara replies, making Tenten sigh, figuring the guy is being arrogant.

"You need to sleep, you look like you're about to collapse and you need to clean the blood off your knuckle." Tenten tells him, seeing the blood still staining his fist, unsure how he got that by punching the back of a person's head, maybe thinking there was a chunk missing back there.

"I don't sleep...I never can..." Gaara tells her.

"...You do sleep, everyone sleeps." Tenten tells him, crossing her arms and glares at him a little.

"I don't...my doctors say I have insomnia, though they're not sure why I have it...I've been awake for nearly all of my life." Gaara tells her, looking at his fist and rubs the dried blood on his trousers, rubbing some of it off. "The doctors said they're concerned for my mental health...but I'm use to it."

"...Okay then...you keep watch and tell me if something happens." Tenten tells him, walking away backwards, a little unnerved by his talk and quickly gets in her car. "Naruto." Tenten whispers, waking him up. "That red haired guy is fucking weird." She tells him, making Naruto look from her to the outline of Gaara in the distance.

"So? Didn't you figure that out when we first met him? And besides, he seems like an okay guy...minus the hand to hand combat..." Naruto tells her and tries to go back to sleep.

"The guy just told me he doesn't sleep and that his doctors, and that's a plural, are worried about his mental health!" Tenten tells him, making Naruto open his eyes and look at her.

"Is that so? Well I'd rather have him on guard then, sleepless guy with sanity issues...fits the perfect guard dog..." Naruto tells her, but raises his hand when she was about to argue even more. "My family is mental...maybe not on the same degree as Gaara, but so far, he hasn't done us any harm and I'm sure he's a good guy, once you get to know him. Hell, your mother kept talking to him the entire time we met him and she's a rather picky woman." Naruto says, closing his eyes again while Tenten rubs her neck in worry.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The group stayed there for just over a day, waiting, complaining and wondering if they should go back to see if the matter has been dealt with. The people that were listening to the radio simply told them that the same thing is being told, stay indoors, keep away from anyone who's been bitten and keep away from high populated areas.

Tenten keeps on trying the phone, but Naruto took it away when it only had a little bit of battery left, Tamara kept busy with talking to other people. She even recognised a few as neighbours and old friends. Naruto was busy checking on his stuff and talked with Gaara. Naruto could see why Tenten would be scared of him, but Naruto still thinks he's a good guy, he was told by Tamara that she believes that Gaara is autistic, maybe aspergers.

Naruto is currently sleeping at the back seat, snoring slightly with his foot stuck in the ashtray; Tamara hugs herself under the blanket. Tenten sleeps with her head against her arms which covers the steering wheel, she hears some yelling, but she figures that it's just some people yelling at each other again. Someone knocks on her window, causing Tenten to shoot up, jumping a little by the noise and sees Gaara standing there, she sighs in slight relief, but it's not much of an improvement. She opens the door, wondering why he's standing there. "What's up...Gaara?" Tenten asks, rubbing her eyes a little.

"Those zombies are here, they've killed a few people already and there's a large herd of them coming." Gaara tells her.

Tenten looks at him for a few seconds, but she slowly gets out of the car and looks around slowly, seeing a few people eating what appear to be bodies. Tenten's breathing slowly speeds up, looking towards the road she's parked at which heads towards the town, seeing several bloody, corpse like people hurrying over to them. Tenten quickly smashes her foot against the car horn, causing a loud honk which woke people up in their cars and they got out. "We're being attacked!" Tenten yells, getting in the car and quickly starts the car while Gaara tilts his head and rubs his years. The people start screaming and either run or get in the cars to try and escape, but kept crashing into other cars.

Gaara walks round Tenten's car while she tries to accelerate, but curses, having forgotten that there are several cars in front of them. Gaara gets in the passenger seat while Tenten tries to find a way away from the horde coming behind them.

"Why didn't you wake me up before those things attacked anyone, not to mention that horde of things right behind us!?" Tenten yells, trying to push her way through the parked cars that are trying to get through.

"You asked to tell you when something happens, nothing happened when they appeared and something happened when they attacked." He tells her while Naruto is wondering what's going on and Tamara starts worrying.

The horde soon starts getting into the large number of parked cars, they start trying to break into the cars and the only ones that are managing to escape are the ones at the far end. People are screaming, some gun fire is heard and a few undead start banging at the windows of Tenten's car. Naruto curses loudly and gets into the boot of the car, searching through the bags. "Tenten! Where the hell did you put the guns!?" Naruto yells, looking through the bags quickly while Tamara starts to panic.

"In the brown bag! The one I had when we were at school!" Tenten yells, backing up a little, everyone stops when a loud thump is heard on the roof, making Tenten panic.

"Reverse." Gaara says over all the moans and undead trying to break into the car.

"What are you on about!?" Tenten yells, looking back and seeing the undead coming. "There's nothing but dead and the town back there!" She yells at him.

"The cars in front aren't moving, we're risking those things breaking in and if they do, you're all dead." Gaara tells her.

"Just fucking move!" Naruto yells, taking out a small revolver.

Tenten feels panic, looking and seeing the car in front of them be broken into by the undead and the people scream in pain and horror. Tenten quickly reverses, smacking into the undead and the windows start to crack and the undead try to climb the car, but they start getting knocked off somehow. "Cover your ears!" Naruto yells, getting back into the back seat and opens the window a little and aims the revolver out and shoots, hitting an undead in the head, but not destroying the brains.

The undead seem to decrease in numbers and Tenten keeps reversing; breathing heavily and they soon crash through the end of the horde and keeps reversing. They keep on going and the undead try to chase them, but they're going too fast, still remaining in reverse on the surprisingly straight road, heading back towards the town.

* * *

Sleepless D: I hope you enjoyed this, there will be more blood and gore, I promise, I've been really busy and exhausted, if you want to see blood, then here's a scene at the end of those of the Naruto filler Kurama Clan Arc. Peace out.

* * *

Screams of horror come from a house, a man and a woman hold household weapons, the woman with a knife and the man with a hammer. The undead smash through the window and an elderly man grabs hold of a weak looking woman with light brown hair. "Unkai! Get Yakumo out of here! We'll follow!" The man yells, seeing several dozen undead rushing through the shattered window.

"Father!" Yakumo yells, seeing him smash the hammer into one of the undead's head, causing dark blood to splatter across the floor and the undead hit the floor. The woman swings her knife, slashing into the guts of an undead, but it keeps coming and grabs hold of her, making her scream as she is forced to the ground and the other undead soon pile onto her. She screams on horror as the undead bite into her, one bites into her arm, ripping off flsh and blood running from her arm. One bites into her shin, ripping through the flesh and the teeth grind against her bone, causing sickening cracking sounds. The last one bites into her throat, tearing off a large amount of flesh and her skin flapping from its mouth, blood staining the undead's face.

"Uroko!" The father yells, swinging his hammer and knocking away an undead before trying to save his wife. He grabs one of the undead and pulls it from Uroko, quickly smashing the hammer into the undead's head a few times, smashing through the skull and stops when he sees the brains and the blood spraying with each hit. He quickly moves and smashes the hammer into another one. He fails to notice the undead behind him and grabs him, soon sinking their teeth into him. He screams in pain, feeling the nape of his neck being torn off and the flesh and muscle of his forearm being bitten into and ripped off. He screams in pain and tries to reach for his wife, but he's pushed to the ground and being torn into.

Xxx

Unkai pulls Yakumo through the kitchen, she's crying and yelling when she hears her parent's screams. "They're being attacked! We have to help them!" Yakumo yells, tears running down her cheeks.

"We have to leave!" Unkai tells her, knowing if they try to save them, they're most likely going to die.

He opens the back door and was about to leave, but an undead appears and lunges at him, grabbing his shoulders and he falls back, yelling in shock. "Uncle Unkai!" Yakumo screams, completely shocked by what just happened.

"Yakumo! Run!" Unkai yells, trying to keep the undead away from his throat. He looks and notices that his niece isn't moving and an undead soon enters the kitchen. "Yakumo!" He roars, gaining her attention. "Run! Or your parent's sacrifice will be for nothing!" He tells her, making Yakumo nod, crying hard before running out of the kitchen and he loses sight of her. The undead that entered the kitchen quickly tries to follow her, having failed noticing Unkai's struggle. Unkai breathes hard, quickly kicking at the undead walking past him, he hits the ankle and causes it to hit the ground outside the kitchen. The undead pulls harder, trying to bite into his throat and Unkai sweats largely, seeing the dead, pale eyes from his assailant, knowing that they're not human, at least not anymore.

* * *

Sleepless D: Now people I am still waiting for some OCs, here's the list again, but with a little more detail. Peace out.

Name:

Hairstyle/Colour:

Body Build:

Sex:

Personality:

Outstanding Feature:

Background:

Clothes:

Group or alone:

Personal items:

Weapon of choice:

Skill/Traits:

Nationality:

Former occupation:

Survival chances (Similar to if you mind if they die or not, no one can have 100% survival rate, they can go in the way of T-Dog if you want):


End file.
